It Wasn't Just an Accident
by GeorgieDanosaur
Summary: Dan thinks he met Phil by complete accident, but Phil believes it was fate. What will happen when Phil movies to London and they meet in person for the first time? Phan. Crap summary, just read. If you want to, that is. Rated M for language and eventual smut


**Hi! So I had this idea for a fanfiction, and the idea just wouldn't leave my head I until I wrote it down. So after this is published I will go back to working on 'Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder'**

**hope you enjoy!**

**Love always,**

**~Georgie'xo~**

'Woo! Partay!' I sigh as a group of drunken boys and a girl burst into my apartment without knocking.

'Guys! For fucks sake you need to stop doing that! It's one o'clock in the afternoon!' Charlie shrugs and then trips over clumsily, as he fell onto the red beanbag.

'Woops!' A girl runs forward and grabs him with her long arms. Her nails were long and painted, and her fingers were very slender. This girl was Charlie's girlfriend. She had long, dark brown hair, which wavered slightly if she didn't dry it, yet it always looked perfect, and she was about 2 inches Shorter than me. Her blue eyes were the colour of the ocean, and I'm sure that I would find her very attractive if I swung that way. I can definitely see what Charlie sees in her.

'You are a clumsy so-and-so, Charlie' she sighs, lifting him off of the beanbag by his arms. She is the only other sober person in the room.

'Guys, this is the second time this week you've tried to get me to...'party' with you. When will you take the hint. I. Don't. Drink.' Everyone but Charlie's girlfriend moans at me. Charlie's shaggy blond hair falls into his face slightly as he shakes his head at me.

'You're sooooo boooooring Dan-yul' he slurs, emphasising the syllables in my name.

'Yeah, Jesus Christ, when did you become such a party pooper' PJ runs and grabs the Xbox controller that I forgot I was holding out of my hands, turns the TV off then pulls me up off of the sofa.

'PJ get off' I groan, half-heartedly. He shakes his head no. His bright green eyes are cloudy, indicating that he has drank a shit-ton of alcohol.

'Come on, get out guys!' I try and push everyone out, but Chris jumps in the air excitedly, earning weird looks from everyone.

'Pj, baby, you know our Internet isn't working' as soon as the words leave his mouth, me and PJ both run at equal speed towards my bedroom. Luckily I grab my laptop before he does.

'No. Nuh-uh. No way hosay! Last time you used my laptop you saved screenshots of men's penis' from omegle and I had to explain to my sister why I had them. She knew I was gay but thanks to you now she thinks I'm a pervert!' PJ looks at me, his green eyes dilating and his mouth pouting. He looked really cute.

'Uh, oh for fucks sake, go on but I will be here watching! So will Dani, won't you?' She shakes her head.

'We're going now, sorry Dan. Bye guys!' She drags Charlie away and closes the door. Soon enough Chris and PJ are looking at guys penis' on video chat on omegle. You know, for two guys who have been together for 2 years, they sure don't care about the other seeing a strangers penis. A few penis' and practical jokes on unsuspecting victims later, I got bored.

'Jesus Christ, you've spent like an hour on here, don't you think that's enough?' PJ sighs in defeat.

'FIIIIINE' he whines, and passes me the laptop, but instead of clicking the end button I clicked new chat. I was just about to apologise when in front of me there appeared the most perfect male I've seen in a long time. He had black hair swept to the opposite side of mine, and he has blue eyes quite similar to Dani's. he had a cute little button nose and perfectly pink lips. He wore a purple Gengar shirt.

'Hi' he waves happily at me.

'Sup' I do a kind of salute wave.

'Hey, you're pretty. Chris isn't this guy pretty?' I Facepalm at PJ's drunkenness.

'Yeah. Mmm, I like him a lot' Chris licks his lips. 'I would-' but I interrupt him before he finishes.

'Right, that's it. I don't want to hear what you would do Chris because we all know what you are going to say. So keep it PG or leave' Chris grabs PJ's hand.

'Come on, we're leaving. And when we get home it definitely won't be PG' I wrinkle my nose.

'Ew! Right, out! Blegh' they leave and I sit back in front of the laptop where the black haired boy waits patiently.

'Sorry, they're drunk, and a bit too open about their sexuality for my liking' he sighs.

'That sounds a bit...homophobic of you ask me'

'No! I don't mean that! I just mean...well, I know what Chris was about to say, and it wouldn't be the sort of thing another guy would want to hear' he still didn't look convinced.

'Plus, I'm gay, so it would be a bit hypocritical' he smiles at me, and his smile was just as perfect as the rest of him.

'You sure you want to tell me that? I might be the most homophobic person ever, and we've only just met' he says with a smirk.

'Hey, I'm not ashamed of who I am. If you want to disconnect, go ahead' he not his lip.

'Thats a great attitude to have' he says nervously. 'So what's your name?'

'Dan! Yours?' I reply confidently.

'Phil' suits him.

'So, Phil. What brings you onto omegle today?' He giggles, his tongue poking out from the side of his mouth. God, he's cute.

'Bored, really. You?'

'Drunken gay guys looking at men's penises' he giggles again.

'And Your friends were there too?' I laugh.

'Oi! Shut up' we chat for another few minutes and I'm starting to hunk he likes me back, when a girl sits down next to him. She has light brown, curly hair and a very pretty face. My heart sinks a little.

'Hey Roz!' He smiles at her. She smiles back.

'Hi Phil, and who's this?' She points to the monitor and waves.

'I'm Dan!' I say, a little less confidently, and smile a little less convincingly.

'Hi Dan, I'm Roz' I look at Phil, who is just sat there.

'So, are you two going out?' I say quietly.

'Oh dear God no! Does it look like I have a Penis?' She laughs, but Phil glares at her.

'Roz! Why did you need to say that?!' He pushes her lightly.

'Oh come on, he seems nice enough' I smile at her.

'Oh don't worry, I'm a lovely person' I put my hands below my chin in a mock 'little girl' pose, and they both laugh at me. Phil looks at his watch.

'Jesus Christ, I have to go! Dan, do you have twitter or anything?' He asks.

'Sure do, danisnotonfire! Don't ask' he laughs.

'Okay, I'll follow you! Bye!'

'Bye!' I reply and he disconnects. I lie back on the floor and sigh. I never thought anyone could be so perfect and cute. I think about him for a whole, before being ripped away from my thoughts by a vibrating coming from my phone. I groan and pick it up to see ' AmazingPhil has followed you' Seeing this makes me smile. I click the follow button on his profile, then a few seconds later a new tweet comes in.

' AmazingPhil: danisnotonfire

Great chat earlier, I wish I could see more of you;)' the winky face makes me feel all tingly in my stomach. Does he like me too?'

' danisnotonfire: AmazingPhil me too. Where do you live?' I hope that doesn't sound too creepy.

' AmazingPhil: danisnotonfire Manchester, but I'm just packing and I'm moving to London next week. That's why I had to go' what if he moves near me? Who cares, we can meet in person!

' danisnotonfire: AmazingPhil well you better get packing. Don't want to postpone our first date any further;)' did I seriously just say that? Great, I've just scared him away by trying to be flirty. Smooth, Dan.

' AmazingPhil: danisnotonfire well if that's an offer then if better get packing' wait, does that mean he wants to go on a date with me? I decide not to reply, just to let him pack. Maybe my life just got slightly more interesting.

**Special thanks to totallynotroz for being Phils best friend and Smoshy_Dawson for being Charlie's girlfriend :)**


End file.
